Special Operations - Civil War/OmniWill/Dialogues
Mission 1 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text This Hydra battle, has scaled into too much. We need someone quick to get Civilians to safety. Vision is the best choice for the Job ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text Hydra vehicles are storming the streets. They're too powerful. Goliath may be able to smash them back. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 3 Screen Text Hydra have developed new weapons based on energy. Too bad we have someone who can redirect that energy ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 4 Screen Text We need someone to contain the streets. Deploy a blaster MiniBoss - Militant ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Power Armor ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' Boss - Crossbones ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' Epic Boss - Baron Zemo ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete } =Team Iron Man Side= Mission 2 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Every time Jotun show up, so do the black-metal Asatru wannabes. There's a group of them picking a fight with real Jotun here. Send a Scrapper to break it up before someone gets killed. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text S.H.I.E.L.D. is sending out recovery teams to get this new unstable Iso-8 off the streets. They need some backup in case anything goes wrong. Deploy 3 Screen Text If we have to mount an actual assault on Utopia, we're going to need the perfect plan. Put Captain America to work on battle orders... and pray that we don't have to use them. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 4 Screen Text The Jotun are opening a direct portal to Jotunheim! Send a Bruiser to close it and make sure they're in no shape to try again. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 5 Screen Text Unstable Iso-8 has appeared in Asgard! Send Thor to recover it before Loki can get hold of it and cause more mischief. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 6 Screen Text Some crackpot claiming to be Loki is menacing kids in the park. NYPD wants backup in case he turns out to be the real thing. MiniBoss - Executioner ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' Boss - Colossus/Magik ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete Mission 3 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Astronomers at the Lick Observatory observed something unusual last night. They're suggesting it has something to do with the Pulse. Send someone to pick up the data and make sure the eggheads there know to keep their mouths shut. Deploy 2 Screen Text The Wakandan science ministry has sent a top-secret report on Vibranium and Iso-8 to this lab, and they're requesting that Black Panther read it before they take action. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 3 Screen Text An informant says he's got information about the Circle of 8. It's not the kind of thing he can put in the mail. Send a trusted asset to find out what he might know. ''Start'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Viper ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' Boss - Cyclops ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete =Team Captain America Side= Mission 2 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Reporters camped out near Avengers Mansion are demanding to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't getting involved in the Phoenix Force manifestation. Send someone telegenic to give them a sound bite. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text While the Avengers are distracted with all the Jotun around, let's do a little intel-gathering. Slip Kitty Pryde into Avengers Mansion to have a look around. The X-Men don't want a fight, but if it's going to happen, they want to be prepared. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 3 Screen Text Jotun are blockading this street and they've got first responders pinned. Put a bruiser on the scene to clear them out. Deploy 4 Screen Text A S.H.I.E.L.D. team is about to crash this location to clear Jotun but the insertion will go a lot more smoothly if they have some tactical assistance. Get a tactician on-site to oversee the operation. Deploy 5 Screen Text Some crackpot claiming to be Loki is menacing kids in the park. NYPD wants backup in case he turns out to be the real thing. MiniBoss - Enchantress ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' Boss - Thor ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete Mission 3 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Beast has prepared a controlled environment for testing the reaction of Iso-8 with the Phoenix Force. Gambit is his preferred catalyst. Send him to the lab and report the results. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text HYDRA forces are trying to build something in this old guard barracks. Hard to tell what it is, but if we can get an infiltrator into the building, we can hit them before they know we're there. Deploy 3 Screen Text Test Subjects are running amok on a tour boat just offshore! Nightcrawler is here. Send him to evacuate civilians and take down the Test Subjects before we have a massacre on our hands. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 4 Screen Text A rogue HYDRA agent is shooting up the park-service museum here. He's got the park police outgunned but we should be able to take care of him without much fuss. Deploy 5 Screen Text A malfunctioning Sentinel just came out of the water here, in full view of every TV helicopter in the Bay Area. Rogue can take it down and look good on camera. ''Start'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Baron Zemo ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' Boss - Captain America ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Complete'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete Faulteater Research ''Unlocked'' ''Complete''